Into Fire and Dragons, Wolves and Lions
by kikieki
Summary: "There's three things you must understand: yes, she died, yes, she was reborn and well . . . she's Daenerys Targaryen;" - OC!Insert-as-Dany;


**I don't own the _A song of Ice and Fire _saga, nor do I own _Game of Thrones._**

**Fair warning, this is a mess. Read at your risk.**

**o**

**o**

**chapter zero --**

**_daenerys targaryen_**

**THERE'S **three thing you must understand first before anything.

**One: **she died. Yes, she _died_. As in stop breathing, stop living kind of died. And it was quite stupidly, might she had but she's over it.

**Two: **she was reborn. Came out of another woman's vagina (holy shit, she _wished _she didn't remember _that_) into another world and as someone completely different.

**Three: **well, to just . . . _put _it out there . . . well, she's Daenerys Targaryen.

Crazy, huh? Should she start from the beginning?

Well, let's just say that being a careless nineteen year old with no job and living in New York wasn't one of her best choices in living and she wasn't exactly the most careful handling the drugs she'd take and she _knew _that joining drugs _and _alcohol wasn't the best thing to do and, well, here she is.

That's all in the past now, she supposes. Now that life being, quite literally, a _past _life.

She hadn't lived a great life. She had been happy with it though. Went to college, met a couple of people that she _truly _enjoyed being with and then, like most college students, lost herself in parties and just screwing up her life with alcohol and one night stands and etcetera, _etcetera_. She still can remember every disappointed face her mom would make when she'd stumble inside her house, completely hammered and high, can still hear her sighs and how she just . . . gave up on her completely. Not surprised, of course. Her mom didn't have to deal with her, after all.

Overall, her life was a complete mess because of yours truly.

And then, there was the _thing_. The being reborn part.

She never really thought about it, never cared enough to even read or search about it, never believed it. But she _knows, _because let's be honest; there isn't much to know about what it's about to be said but being reborn as a fictional character isn't _possible_.

Fictional characters are exactly that; _fictional, _products of someone's imagination and being reborn as George R. R. Martin's Daenerys Targaryen, Mother of Dragons, Breaker of Chains was _definitely _supposed to not happen, not possible, a big No.

But here she is, with the name _Daenerys Targaryen _given to her by the dying, very first woman who she had woken up from death to see.

Here she is, watching through the window the sunset being the towers of Pentos. There were red priestess' singing with fires going but she didn't really care that much on the details of the city. Her white hair was lightly waving in the wind and her lilac eyes were staring but not really seeing the city.

She had time to freak out (years and _years_ and she had screamed so much. And laughed too, but mostly scream. In anger, confusion and pain. Her brother, she recalled, did _not _like any of that.) so by now she's grown used to people calling her by her name or weird titles. Well, _used to_ isn't really true but she's _getting _used to everything.

Well, as used to as she can get, according to the circumstances.

(She'll never be really used to.)

And now, back to the present, according to the storyline, Viserys (who, holy shit, was as _bad _as he was described. She can't even think about him with shuddering because holy shit, that motherfucker needs to die as quickly as possible. She'd find a way to do it. _Somehow._) would be getting inside any moment now to give her the dress that she'd be wearing for her meeting with Khal Drogo, who she really liked in the series. He wasn't the most . . . _nicest _in the bunch but in this world, no man really is but if she gets him to like her, then she'd have protection and an army.

And dragons. Can't forget about the dragons. If she's gonna live in this world and in the body of the Mother of Dragons, it won't be without Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal. Daenerys is called a Mother of _Dragons _for a reason.

Dany - because holy shit, she _is _Dany - looks away from the window at the sound of approaching footsteps and there he is. Viserys is holding a white fabric in his arms and she takes a deep breath before she goes to his side. He's saying something but she can't really stand to hear him talk so she just focuses on the dress and how fucking transparent in is. Fucking shit, these people really have no shame.

It's gonna be hard for her to get used to that.

". . . ch it. Feel the fabric."

She does and it _is _soft. It felt like touching clouds. Not that ever really did it but it feels like what it'd be like to touch clouds.

He says things that she already knows but she pretends that she's focusing on him and not on how she just him _gone _and when he's lightly touching and tracing her breasts, she just wishes she could cut off his head or burn him really. She supposes that that'll happen in the future. Or sooner than anyone thinks, really.

When he's finally, _finally_ gone, Dany breathes in and out_._

A couple of girls - _slaves, _Viserys calls them but she doesn't and never will call them that - enter after him and she realizes that it's to _wash her_. Shuddering, Dany makes her way to the big tub with the scorching hot water and takes off her gown, letting it fall down. One foot touches the water and it doesn't feel hot at all. She knows it's hot because one the handmaiden's exclaims, "It's too hot, my lady!" but it doesn't feel like it. It feels . . . normal.

Dany takes a deep breath and plunges herself inside the water.

**o**

**And here I am, plunging myself into OC/Self-Insert territory and making a mess as I go.**

**Also, this is just a small prologue per say.**


End file.
